


Now a Date

by Ghost0Silvers



Series: Shit Happens [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Always an android Gavin, Android Gavin Reed, M/M, Working through feelings, figuring each other out, first successful date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0Silvers/pseuds/Ghost0Silvers
Summary: Gavin is drinking this time, back at the bar, but this is take two of the same scene and it goes better. Explanations are never easy and maybe neither of them go about it the right way, but what counts is that they do in fact talk this time, with no yelling at each other. Progress!





	Now a Date

The bar was just as creepy this time around. Gavin at least ignored the actual bar and just headed for a table. Not in the mood to put up with sassy bartenders. In a normal bar if someone stood out then people stared. Here no one so much as glanced. 

Which hey he could appreciate, he supposed. Nines followed almost on his heels and when Gavin threw himself in the booth the android smoothly sat across from him. Not even ten seconds later of them awkwardly not staring at each other a waitress showed up and wordlessly dropped off drinks. 

“You know, the last person took a shovel to my face.” Was just blunt fact. “We had been dating little over a year before I decided to tell him. Were talking about rings and shit and he took a shovel to my face.” 

Made the mistake of looking up at Nines. He really did have a murder-bot expression sometimes. “And what is his name?” Tone was deadly calm, so very serious. 

Left Gavin to scoff and slouch down before he pulled his drink closer. “Doesn’t matter, he overdosed three years back.” Like he would have told Nines anyway. That was, shit, six years ago now. Hardly mattered. 

“Was how I got this.” Tapped his nose and timed his action perfectly. There was a exactly a one second window of skin flickering transparent. Just enough to see the deep line that cut across his face, chassis deep. “So in comparison trying to bail is pretty low ball.” 

“I should have talked to you.” Well no shit. Gavin shrugged and downed his drink instead of snapping something. “Is it wrong that I like what you are?” Nine dropped his eyes back down, fingers tight around his own glass. 

Well shit, diving into the deep end then. Took a pointless breath and tried to put things into words. “Nope.” See that was easy, okay yes he should give more than that. “I mean fuck only knows why you liked me in the first place. That is not an invitation to wax poetry.” Got enough of that in the interface. “I guess if anything it matters more that finding out didn’t chase you off.” 

Nines made a humming sound and was too busy toying with his drink to drink it. Left Gavin to pluck it from his hands and down it instead. Still was a little weird but whatever. The look he got was worth it. 

“Look we can try whatever this is, okay, but you have to realize I am not going to fucking magically change.” And that was the crux of the matter. If Nines thought things would dive down some rabbit hole to be a happy story he was mentally fucked. 

“I do not want you to change.” Well that was great then. What the fuck else did they have to talk about? No Gavin was not good at this bullshit okay. “What happens if you are found out? With my knowing the chances do increase of someone else catching on.” 

The waitress had beautiful timing, he could sing her praises right now. Then again that she had a double order would have been thanks to Nines. Still grunted something like a thanks at her at least. See he had perfect manners. 

Nines watched him and guarded his drink better this time. “Gavin.” 

“I’m fucking thinking.” Snapped the words then regretted it. “Look right now there are fuck only knows how many kidnapping pieces of shit that know, how about we deal with that shit first.” Sipped at his drink this time, pretty sure he was feeling a buzz. Which hey, that was amazing. Androids getting drunk, fuck yes. 

“I still say what happens happens.” A shrug because he never exactly had a plan. “Look this never was supposed to go as long as it did, not really. Maybe I should step out at some point.” 

That would go just great. Not. 

Deal with those he knew realizing that they had been dealing with an android the entire time. Not a real person at all. Bright side, not like he had a lot of friends to suddenly hate him. Leave it to the androids to have the right to hate him. After all he had years of hating the tincans. Turning blind eye when anti-android protests lead to the deactivation of androids through brutal means. Completely ignored that whole revolution thing even. 

Well shit, again not like he was used to being well liked in the first place. Pretty sure most people hated him anyway. Was easier that way. Humans aged and androids used to just be machines.

“Stop getting lost in your own self destructive thoughts.” 

Gavin gave a ‘ha’ on that, “Yeah that is something that is not changing either.” Nines was a solid 15 years too late on that. Topic change, needed a topic change for a moment. “Hey, if you hate Connor why bother hiding out at that dipshits house?” 

Something soured across Nines expression. Which was funny to realize he would even wrinkle his nose or turn down his lips. “My apartment is still off limits and I did not want to go to a hotel. Hank was kind enough to offer.” 

“So just crash at my place.” Wait, shit, abort, abort! “I mean, for a while, till you can find a new place or whatever.” That was a whole fucked up shit of failing mess, fuck it, the offer was out now. “Up to you.” 

Nines openly stared at him. Gavin was like ninety percent sure the fucker was analyzing him. “I would appreciate that.” He said the words carefully. Like he expected Gavin to take the offer back. 

Silence for a few beats before Gavin sighed, “I can almost see that you are dying to ask questions.” Because Nines was always curious. Had been a trait that Gavin thought would have worn out months ago. If anything it had gotten worse but Nines had learned to hold his tongue. 

“I do not want to push you.” 

Right. Gavin raised an eyebrow at him and fiddled with an empty glass, not too sure when he finished it. “I might be out of the loop on trying to date, but pretty sure getting to know the person is on the list of things to do.” 

Nines shifted in the booth. Looked so very unsure. It was oddly cute. Former FBI murder-bot not wanting to push buttons. “Are you capable of direct messaging?” 

Huh, not what Gavin had been expecting. “Yeah, though normally leave it disabled.” Was already digging through the filters he had set up to block out most things. Hard to play human if he had access to things only an android should pick up on. 

When the prompt popped up on the HUD Gavin cursed softly. Forgot how annoying that was. Having something right there at the edge of his vision. Then sent a message to Nines. Electronically rambled off the android’s serial number and the basic ass message of ‘yo’. 

Knew the moment Nines got the ping when he startled slightly. “You have no serial number?” Gavin shrugged, never had thought about it before. 

“Nope, so might want to save that.” Was opening the door for Nines to be able to ping him at open now. Would just have to adjust was all. Was worth it when Nines sent back a message. Just a ‘Hello.’ with proper capitalization and even a period. Made Gavin huff a chuckle. 

“Ten bucks says Connor figured it out.” That was sudden but Gavin was pretty sure the puppy had totally figured it out. For an annoying piece of shit he was smart. 

The random shift made Nines blink at him but he at least went with it. “That would be my fault, I should not have interfaced with you knowing he was watching.” 

“Eh does not help that I dragged him off a scene to contact your drunk ass.” Likely since then Connor had been working on connecting the dots. Not like a human could drag an android anywhere if the android really dug their feet in. “I will talk to him tomorrow, whatever.” 

It was fine, completely fucking fine. Step one of coming out. Haahaa, like stepping out the closet. Except instead of ‘hey guys I am totally gay’ this one is ‘btws everyone I’m an android, surprise bitches’. Did he ever come out as gay? Maybe combine the two. Get a banner at work or something. Tina might help with that shit. 

“Okay this is awkward as fuck, I am like four drinks in? Five? Whatever, lets ditch. We went over the important bits here.” Mostly at least, good enough. “Go back to my place and work on your kissing being dry as hell.” 

Now Nines looked amused, “My mouth only houses analysis or sterilization fluid.” 

“Uh-huh, and I am sure you can override whatever protocols so your tongue is not sandpaper.” Finished the drink in his hand, not sure when he had grabbed that one, and stood. Decided pretty much fuck it. In for a penny, in for a pound, right? Wirelessly paid for the drinks before Nines could. 

Totally ignored that the bartender snapped attention over and instead kept attention on Nines. “Come on.” Blue glowing drinks were fucking amazing. Gavin was pretty sure he had not been this relaxed in years. 

“Sandpaper? You did not complain at the time.” Nine stood and stepped closer, eyes narrowed like he was considering something. 

“Ah nope, no trashy bar kisses.” Sidestepped and headed outside. Felt terribly smug because that had totally been a pout, Nines had pouted, ha. 

His truck did have an auto drive function. And sometimes Gavin even remembered to update it’s maps. Thankfully it did not bitch at him for an update when he set it to home. That would have been great, arguing with his own truck. 

“Do you even understand why I like you?” 

Shit. Gavin thought the finished the heartfelt crap upon leaving the bar. There should be a rule or something there. Shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. “Well enough. You even understand why I like?” Tossed the words out like a challenge. Then realized what he said. Was blaming the drinks for that. 

Seriously why had Elijah never told him there was shit to get drunk on. That fucktard, worst brother ever. 

Nines looked surprised and shifted to turn and stare at him. “No?” 

Well. Fuck. This is what he got for opening his mouth. “Nines, seriously?” The puzzled look he got in turn only backed up the question. A passing street light threw long shadows over Nines face and Gavin groaned. “Remember our first week? I threatened to set you on fire because you kept licking shit, and you just all smooth as fuck come back telling me to bring marshmallows at least if we were making a bonfire.” 

Gavin was pretty sure at the time he had snarled and snapped, it was what he did. Automatic response really. “Who the fuck does that shit? Then you bring graham crackers and marshmallows to work like a lunatic, all ‘just in case’.” 

That had been the start of it. Weird to think about now, yeah. That was just how it was though. Nines gave no shits and could dish what he took. Yeah that was the start. Enough to get Gavin to pay more attention to him. 

“Officer Chen complained that I did not bring the chocolate to make proper smores.” 

Gavin snorted because yeah, he remembered that. “No, she punched you because you mentioned her weight. We both know you skipped the chocolate bars because you knew I don’t eat that shit.” There were some things he had to avoid to not gunk up his systems. Chocolate just happened to be one. 

He was off topic. “Fuck, look, I just… I don’t know, you are complicated, half the shit you do never makes sense at first and then later clicks in place. Honestly you are a worse asshole than I am but somehow come off charming enough everyone lets that shit off.” Which was not fair at fucking all. “You pay attention when no one else does.” 

The truck parked smoothly and Gavin was already scrambling outside. Had said more than he meant to. Emotional talk was over. Done. For the rest of the year. Fuck that. Heard Nines follow but did not turn to look. 

See shity part of the day was done. Now they could move on. Go back to that idea of teach Nines how to kiss properly. 

“There is an android in your apartment.” 

And that was ice over his thoughts. Seriously why could shit just not work out. “Nope, been shot at enough recently. Call it in.” A week ago Gavin would have gladly gone himself. Now he glared the direction of his apartment and stayed his ass outside. Smart enough in the moment to realize he was maybe not trashed, but he was jittery and inebriated. 

Ignored that Nines looked proud of him. “A wise decision, you should drink more often.” A smirk crossed the android’s expression even as his LED cycled yellow to place the call. 

“Oh bite me.” Grumbled words as Gavin leaned back on the side of the truck. 

“Hmm, not in public.” The off hand reply made Gavin sputter and he refused to look at the fucking android. Refused. Was not moving till backup came. Nope.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys. Guys. Seriously I love you all. Kudo's powered my working through this week. Because retail and black friday. That is all I can say. Every single soul that has left kudo's on past works, or hell other works, are all amazing. Comments make me squeal, no lie, even if I am awkward as hell trying to reply to them. Thank you everyone for sticking through this series so far! 
> 
> Next bit has plot! Plus a minor explosion and better kissing. Because those two things always go together, right? Of course!
> 
> Not included this bit, the button smashing from my cat demanding pets right in the middle and completely throwing me off with three pages off gibberish.


End file.
